Kojak
Bio Kojak is an American TV crime drama based on the investigations of police detective Theo Kojak in New York City. Best known for his bald head, he keeps lollipops around to control his smoking. During a case, Kojak enters with Dectective Crocker (Henry McGee) and checks on Detective Stavros (Benny Hill) on the whereabouts of a suspect. Stavros says he has eleven of the guys in the mugshots, but Kojak reminds him its twelve shots of one guy. He eventually notices a murder witness (Jackie Wright) and strong-arms him into telling what he knows. The old guy talks about a girl named Jill bumping off a guy named Jack. Stavros produces an English cricket bat as the murder weapon, and Crocker produces a bucket as more evidence. Jill (Dilys Watling) soon wanders in to confess what happened, calling the incident an accident. When she swears to be nice to anyone who helps her, Kojak looks over her figure and offers to take her up the hill to look for more clues. When Stavros says they already have the bucket, Kojak takes it with him to save time. Kojak also turns up taking a train ride with Stavros on March 24, 1976. He meets Marshal Sam McCloud (Benny Hill) looking for information on a murder. On April 25, 1979, Kojak covers another crime scene while sporting an Irish accent and personality in place of his previous New York accent. He is also less serious, joking and animated instead of staying focused. In the case, Kojak (O'Jack) is sent to investigate a murder in Room 159 of a large Manhattan residence building. Arriving with Crocker, he meets and identifies himself to the maid (Emma Bryant) while hanging his hat on a portrait. He discovers the victim (unidentified) slumped over at the table as Stavros comes in late after a haircut. The victim's wife (Helen Horton) arrives as well and starts crying. Kojak nabs an old man (Jackie Wright) loitering in the hall and drags him in for questioning, getting slapped around as a result. Speculation is the victim was poisoned, and Kojak tests his drink, declaring it safe even as the plant he pours it into dies. The wife reveals she doesn't recognize the centerpiece on the table, and Kojak tries to throw it out of the window. He calls for help as the Ballymount goal catcher (Benny Hill) comes along promising to catch it. He catches it, but he also kicks it out of habit. Trivia * Kojak was played by Benny Hill in bald cap. Eddie Buchanan plays Clancy, the officer wandering in and out of the scene. * This sketch is a parody of the American crime drama "Kojak" which starred Telly Savalas as New York City Detective Theo Kojak. It ran on CBS from 1973 to 1978. * O'Jack might have been leftover material from Leprechaun TV. * The crowd in the street in 1979 are Anika Pavel (?), Roger Finch, Lee Gibson, Sue Upton and Nola Haynes (?). Episode(s) * Jack and Jill * Murder on the Orient Express * The Police Raid in Waterloo Station Gallery Kojak00.JPG Kojak001.JPG Kojak01.JPG Kojak02.JPG Kojak03.JPG Kojak04.JPG Kojak05.JPG Kojak06.JPG Kojak07.JPG Kojak08.JPG Kojak09.JPG Kojak10.JPG Kojak11.JPG Kojak12.JPG Kojak13.JPG Kojak14.JPG Kojak15.JPG Kojak16.JPG Kojak17.JPG Kojak18.JPG Kojak19.JPG Kojak20.JPG Kojak21.JPG Kojak22.JPG Kojak23.JPG Kojak24.JPG Kojak25.JPG Kojak26.JPG Kojak27.JPG Category: Sketches Category: Fictional TV Shows Category: 1975 Sketches